There are presently numerous amusement games involving a water dumping which utilizing a target which when struck by a projectile will cause a bucket of water to be dumped onto a participant. Such prior art apparatus generally consist of a bucket type container or other water receptacle (for example, a water balloon) mounted on a standard, a target mounted on a stationary or moveable arm member, and a release mechanism for causing water to be dumped on a subject participant positioned below the bucket. The force of a projectile (such as a ball, flying disk, or bean bag) striking the target located on the arm member activates the release mechanism. The prior art is generally overly large in size, complicated in construction, difficult to set up and use and expensive to manufacture and ship.